


Bats

by mistyautumn



Series: The City Swap [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: City Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: One weekend Kara and Querl cover for Kate and Luke in Gotham.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mary Hamilton (DCU), Kara Danvers & Querl Dox, Kara Danvers & Querl Dox & Mary Hamilton (DCU)
Series: The City Swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Bats

**Author's Note:**

> This got surprisingly long. I hope it makes you smile, because it’s definitely silly. Riddles are from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.quora.com%2FWhat-are-the-best-riddles-by-the-Riddler-Batman&t=NzY5MDEwODhmMmM5YTBiY2ZlOGZhZjdiNmVmNWI3NDRhNzZkZWY3OCxoVXh1V0VDSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AdSHYsbyEV9F9j84l4NBFDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstarswouldtell.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619664192211927040%2Fbats&m=1) because I am not smart enough to write riddles! John Mulaney is The Riddler, I don’t make the rules.

The Batcave, as it turns out, is an _actual_ cave that is home to _actual_ bats; and bats, Querl has decided, are up there with snakes on the list of creatures he does not particularly care for. He especially does not care for them fluttering around his head while incessantly _squeaking_ and potentially _biting_ when he is trying to work with even _older_ tech than he’s managed to get used to.

 _How does Luke work like this?_ He sucks in a breath, exasperated, and tries to wave a bat away from his hair.

It’s a bit of a swap. Kate’s got important business in National City, and Kara’s volunteered to spend the weekend in Gotham. It’s strange to see her dressed as Batwoman; a shadow instead of a ray of sun. Luke is with Kate, so Brainy is here; guiding Kara as best he can. It’s almost like working out of the DEO again, but with more flying rodents and a crumbling city infrastructure.

“Would you _stop_ that?” He hisses, swiping at another bat. “Unless you’re going to help me find The Riddler, go– hang somewhere. Not by me.”

“They really need to do something about the bats.” Mary sighs. “I seriously don’t want Kate to survive getting shot at and stabbed and blown up, then get rabies.” Her lower lip juts out at the thought. “They seem to particularly like you, though. Or dislike.” Her nose crinkles.

“Wonderful.” Brainy grimaces. He would also rather not get rabies.

“Any luck?” Kara’s voice comes over the comm. “There’s so much _lead_ everywhere, how is that even _allowed_?”

“Different standards when these buildings were constructed.” He says offhandedly; frowns. “I’m combing through both street cameras and social media postings, but I don’t have anything concrete just yet. Only that you want to be on the eastern side of the city.” _The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race–_ ‘E’, _east_ ; it had to be east. “I’m monitoring broadcasts as well to see if he turns up with another clue.”

“Do they _all_ play games like this out here?”

“It’s not uncommon.” Mary answers sagely.

Kara huffs a sigh, preferring a more straightforward approach to her crime fighting. Brainy actually finds it rather exciting; he’s good at puzzles.

“I _did_ stop two muggings, so that’s something! There might be a rumor that Batwoman can crush guns now, but that’s fine, right? Not a bad thing!”

Brainy smiles to himself and hears Mary laugh.

“Tomorrow morning Vesper Fairchild’s gonna be asking Gotham if Batwoman’s juicing.”

“Well-“

“I’ve got something,” Brainy’s back straightens and he brings up video of a rather inebriated young woman’s livestream- “broadcast just fifteen minutes ago…”

“-then this weird guy said we should get a message to _Batwoman_.” She laughs. “It was… what was it? It was funny… Like we know _Batwoman_. What did he say?”

“When is the time of a clock like the whistle of a train?” Her friend supplies. “Who cares?”

“Hashtag Batwoman.”

“Follow us!”

He stops the feed; goes back… _When is the time of a clock like the whistle of a train?_ That is… somewhat less obvious than the first riddle. He can feel Mary’s eyes on him; knows Kara is waiting.

“Brainy?” She asks after a long moment.

“I’m still… working this one out.”

“What is it? We’ll work it out together.”

It’s comforting, even if a little frustrating. He repeats the riddle, and Kara makes a thoughtful sound before-

“Oh!”

“You know it?”

“Two to two! Like toot toot!”

“Ah.” Brainy drags one hand down his face. “Apparently I need to brush up on my basic railroad noises. Pulling up the map, now… Ah! Perhaps number two on 2nd Street! It isn’t so far from the bar those women were attending and- _yes_ , others are posting the same riddle… _hashtag Batwoman_.”

“Yes! We’re in business!”

Mary claps her hand together with a little cheer, and Brainy zeroes in on the location.

“It seems to be abandoned.”

“I’m almost there.”

“Maybe circle around the block- since you’re not out on the bike.” Mary suggests thoughtfully. _Batwoman doesn’t have super speed._ “We don’t know if he’s waiting for you in there, or if it’s gonna be another clue. Or a trap.”

“Right.” He can almost see Kara nod, slow down.

“ _Sprock_ -”

“Brainy?!”

“Sorry! Bat. Another bat. Uh- the building is old, so you may not be able to see through it, but if the DA is inside, you should be able to hear him, and The Riddler. If they are not inside…”

“I’ll be careful.”

Being able to see exactly what Kara does is a smart touch; credit where it’s due. These computers might be ancient, but Luke Fox uses them well (even if he did question if Querl could handle assisting Kara). After a few moments, she slips into the building.

“Got him.” The DA is tied to a chair in the center of the room, unconscious. Kara approaches slowly, but she and Brainy both go still when someone speaks…

“Now, _why are you like a clock at midnight_?”

“I believe,” Brainy says in Kara’s ear. “he wants you to put your hands up.”

Kara turns swiftly and lunges, dropping down to sweep The Riddler’s legs out from under him, but when he falls Kara hedges and Querl can’t blame her because the man looks incredibly _pleased_.

“Did you enjoy the game?”

“What?” Kara, Querl, and Mary say it in unison.

“You’re clever! I thought it might be fun; a bit of a scavenger hunt with the Batwoman!”

“You _kidnapped_ the DA!” Kara says indignantly.

“Well, I assumed you’d find him. And you did! Look, he’s fine- he just had a couple benadryl.” He stands up, walks to the man tied to the chair and taps him lightly. “For a _mild_ antihistamine it’s surprisingly potent.”

“You… _what_?”

“It was exciting, wasn’t it? You _are_ clever, I thought it would take you longer.” He starts to clap, looking genuinely impressed, and Querl stares. “Well played!”

“You don’t _kidnap_ an innocent person for fun.” Back on her feet, Kara puts her hands on her hips.

“I mean, he takes bribes, I figured maybe he’d earned a little scare too.”

Kara’s palm slaps to her face.“You realize I’m taking you to the police, right?”

“How many sides does a circle have?”

“Are you serious right now?”

Then he leaps out the window.

Querl shakes his head. Mary stares at the monitor in bemusement.

_Gotham._

Getting up, Brainy jumps at the almost immediate fluttering and squeaking in his ear. _  
_

_Bats!_


End file.
